The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector, and more particularly to an optical fiber connector of a simple form.
As the transmission loss of optical fibers is reduced greatly, optical transmission over longer distances is increasingly used in practice. In the long distance transmission of this type, coupling loss is a critical factor which imposes restriction in determination of the transmission distance. Optical fiber connectors using a large number of expensive and high precision components serve such a transmission. For the optical communication which transmits control signals, for instance, inside an automobile, aircraft and various other apparatus and machines, on the other side, optical connector of lower price and of simpler structure may be used as the transmission distance is not very long. However there have not been available in the market optical fiber connectors which are cheap in price and simple in manipulating attaching/detaching for the purpose of this sort.